


The Frat Party (part 2)

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: Captain America, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Hand Job, Multi, Nutella, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut, Vibrator, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: 2nd part to "The Frat Party"All smut, all the time.This is quiet sex.No pornographic moaning.No hickeys.No bruises.





	The Frat Party (part 2)

“You gotta promise to be quiet.”

Bucky leaned down and slipped your Pumas off of your feet.

“I can be quiet.”

Steve put a finger to his lips and mimicked “shhhhhh.” Bucky handed you your shoes and the three of you entered the lobby of a silent and darkened tower. At 3 am, it was hard to imagine that anyone would be awake. The three of you entered the elevator maintaining the appropriate distance between friends. You arrived at your floor and tip-toed along the silent hall to your room. Bucky leaned into you while the biometric security lock scanned your fingerprint. 

“You know you don’t ALWAYS have to be in control.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and entered your room. 

“I can think of better things you can do with that tongue.”

Steve smiled at the banter between you and Bucky. He held the handle of the door and slid the door closed. He toed his shoes off by the door. He tugged on the inside of your elbow. You rounded into him. He grabbed you by the waist and backed you into your mattress. 

“We need you to be very quiet.”

“That can be managed,” you murmur quietly.

“We don’t want the whole team knowing our business,” Bucky added.

“Mmmmhmmm.”

Steve slid his hand inside your tank top and down the back of your skirt. He gripped your ass and gave you a ferocious kiss. 

“Wait. Wait. The condoms are—”

You wiggled out of his grasp. You opened the drawer on your night stand. He reached in and pulled out your trusty vibrator. 

“Whoops.”

“Whoops?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Bucky tilted his head in the background and hummed. In the moonlight, their expressions were hard to read.

“The internet. So helpful,” Steve muttered.

“Could you just—If you could—”

You tried to push the vibrator back into the drawer, but Steve refused to put it back. 

“No. We’ll use this.” 

He turned it up to its highest setting. Bucky had removed all of your half-clean, half-dirty clothes from the chair. You know—the chair. The one where you put all of your clothes that aren’t exactly dirty, but they aren’t exactly clean either. Shit just piles up on it. Yeah. That one. He positioned it at the foot of your bed. He stripped his clothes off and began to tug at his half-hard member. 

“Strip,” Steve whispered in your ear.

You took off all of your clothes and stood before him naked. You couldn’t resist touching him--running your hands over his abs. You pushed his shirt up and pinched his nipples. You were rewarded with a naked torso and raised eyebrows. 

“Hurry up. We’re naked and you aren’t.”

You straddled Bucky’s thighs and ran your fingers through his hair. You leaned into him and kissed him. He gripped your luscious ass and pulled out of the kiss. He kissed his way down your neck to your nipples. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. He teased your nipple with the tip of his tongue. 

“Babe. I can feel your wetness on my thigh.”

You nodded at him. 

“Steve better hurry up.”

He pat your ass. He runs his finger tips up your spine and stands up. He carries you over to your mattress and deposits you there. Steve approaches you in all his naked glory and grabs the vibrator.

“Get comfortable. Put your head on your pillow.”

He turns the vibrator on the low setting. He settles himself between your legs and gently spreads your folds open. He slides the vibrator up and down the length of your pussy. You feel the coil in your belly begin. You rock your hips against the vibrator. The only noise in the room is the humming of your toy and Bucky leisurely stroking himself. Steve turns it up to the highest setting and presses it flush to your clit. You bite down on your comforter as the coil snaps and you are awash in warmth, relaxation and feeling content. 

“Buck.”

You toss him the bottle of your Palmer’s cocoa butter. He grabs it in mid-air and taps Steve. 

“Move. It’s my turn.”

“You want some water.”

Steve rummages through your fridge. He grabs the Brita water pitcher and fills a large glass with water. The three of you take turns drinking from it. 

“Buck, you’re gonna need this.”

He tosses a small container to Bucky from the fridge. Bucky tosses it on the bed and pushes your shoulders back until you’re lying down again. He cracks open the container. 

“I wonder if this is what your nipples taste like.”

The smell hits you. Nutella. You giggle. You’re loopy with desire and pleasure. 

“Go ahead and see.”

He sticks his finger in the jar and smears some across both of your nipples. He sucks it off of his finger and closes the jar. He gently sucks the Nutella off of both your nipples and nips at the tips. He grabs a foil packet and rolls a condom down the length of his member. He cages your head in with both of his forearm and gives you a peck.

“Gentle, please.”

He slides the tip into you. He’s met with resistance and you brace yourself against his thick shoulders. 

“Oh fuck you’re tight.”

“Buck. You know I haven’t had sex in 8 years,” you say softly, “not since I was raped.”

“We’ll be gentle. But damn you’re tight.”

He slowly and persistently works you open with his dick. After a few minutes, you’re rocking your hips into his. You see Steve furiously stroking his cock. You don’t know if you want to watch Bucky thrusting into you or if you want to watch Steve touching himself. It’s all too much. You brace your hands and feet against the mattress and push up into Bucky. You are desperate for the friction against your clit. You pull his hand down from by your head and push it between your folds. His fingers hit you just right and he chuckles at the change. Your muscles get tight. You fist the sheets. You rock your hips erratically. You grip his ass, pulling him as deep into you as he can get. You slide against each other. Steve grunts and you watch as he cums on his stomach. He lies back limp in your chair. Your coil snaps and you go limp. Your muscles are completely relaxed. You are awash in feelings of goodness and happiness. You tap Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Wai—wait,” you hiccup in the aftermath of your orgasm.

He pulls out of you confused. 

“I—I’m sen—sen—sensitive,” you gasp out.

You roll over onto your knees and elbow. You pull his dick back to you. He slides easily into you. You feel his dick rub your G-spot but you aren’t in the mood to clean up. You cross your legs at the ankle to give Bucky more friction. He watches as you roll your hips against him and he grips your hips. 

“Ouch Bucky. You’re hurting me.”

“So—sorry,” he hiccups.

“Grab the sheets.”

He blankets your body and grabs your mattress. You roll your hips viciously against him. Now, there’s no stopping you until you get what you want. Bucky’s hot breath cascades down the back of your ear and neck. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck,” he chants in your ear.

You notice the rhythmic grip he puts on the sheets and you know he’s close. He grabs your hips and takes over thrusting into you. His grip tightens on your hips. His thrusts become erratic. His breath catches in his throat when he grunts. He cums into the condom and slumps over you. 

“Bucky, you big lug. Get off of me. I gotta pee.”

He weakly tosses himself to your side. You wiggle out of bed and tip-toe to your bathroom. You pee and clean yourself up with a wet wipe. You look at the window to see the sun peaking over the horizon. You return to your boys. You grab the Nutella and put it back in your fridge. 

“We weren’t done with that.”

“Uh. The sun is coming up. Y’all might want to go to sleep.”

You flop in the bed next to Bucky. Steve stands up from the chair and crawls onto the bed between your legs. He softly places kisses up your neck to your ear. You are weak. Like that, you’re dropped back into your sex haze. The world could end and you wouldn’t care. For an Avenger, this is no good. But you don’t care. 

“Do you want me to stop? Just say the word and I will.” Steve murmurs against your chocolate skin.

“Mmmm. What?”

You slap his back.

“Why’d you stop? Keep going.”

He hums against your skin and keeps kissing you. He runs a finger between your folds and you jerk. 

“Be gentle. I’m still sensitive.”

He worships your body. He kisses you from your ear, down your neck to your stomach. He licks your nipples. You run your fingers through his hair. He kisses the palm of your hand. You sigh in happiness. How did you end up with these two lunatics in your bed? 

“Aren’t you afraid of someone seeing you leave my room?”

“Nope. We’ll pretend you were raiding our closets like you always do.” 

“You set everything up for us perfectly babe,” Bucky murmured sleepily. 

You looked at Steve shocked. 

“But—”

He silenced you with a kiss. He grabbed a foil packet from your night stand and rolled it down his thick member. He slowly slid the tip into you. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky. You were right. So tight.”

You pick up on his speed and rhythm. 

“Here, let me help,” Bucky says softly. 

He slides his index finger between your folds hitting your clit just right. You rock your hips faster against Steve. He braces himself against the mattress allowing you to rock up into him. The sensations wash over him. You pull at his waist, his shoulders, then his ass. Your toes curl and you slide your feet against the mattress. You tip-toe along the edge of your orgasm. You lose yourself in all of the sensations around you: Steve’s sweaty torso sliding against you, his firm ass, Bucky’s finger against your clit, the softness of your pillow, Steve’s breath in your hair, the slight stickiness of Nutella still on your nipples, the flexion and relaxation of Steve’s ass under your hands. The early morning light shows how well and truly fucked-out the three of you look. Bucky rubs your clit faster and it pushes you over the edge. Warmth floods your skin. You completely relax against the mattress. Your head falls into your pillow. You lose track of what’s going on. You feel so good and so relaxed. Then, you notice that Steve hasn’t cum yet. 

“Take it off,” you gesture to the condom. 

You grab the cocoa butter and slather it between your hands. Steve kneels on the mattress and you work your hands over his dick. He eases himself to sitting on the mattress. You push his shoulders back so he’s lying on the mattress and you settle between his legs. Bucky grabs a pillow and tucks it under his cheek while he watches the show. 

“See something you like,” you tease.

“Definitely.”

Steve chases your hands as you twist up and down the length of his dick. Both hands keep constant contact. The sensations overwhelm him. You watch for all of the tell-tale signs of an inevitable orgasm. His muscles tighten. He clenches his jaw. He grips the bed sheets. He loses his rhythm. He has broken gasps. You go in for the kill. You grip his dick tighter and faster until he shoots his cum onto his stomach and your sheets. You grab a wet wipe from your bathroom and hand it to him. You clean up the cum on your sheets and toss the wipe in the trash can. Steve gingerly cleans himself up and tosses the wet wipe in the trash can. You grab the comforter off of the floor, shake it out and toss it on their legs. 

“Look at this damn mess,” you sigh.

“Babe,” Bucky murmurs, “It’s 6 am. Let’s go to bed please.”

You shake your head, wiggle between the two of them and pull the comforter up to your nose. You fall asleep on your side, with your face tucked into Steve’s shoulder and Bucky tucked up behind you.


End file.
